Deck the Halls: A VeggieTales Movie
''Deck the Halls: A VeggieTales Movie ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated Christmas comedy film based on the VeggieTales series of the same name, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. This will be the first DreamWorks Animation film of VeggieTales. It is directed by Tom McGrath and written by Michael McCullers, the film stars the voices of Erica Lindbeck, Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, Tim Hodge, Benedict Cumberbatch, Judi Dench, Elias Harger, Nina Zoe Bakshi, Jimmy Kimmel, Lauren Graham and DJ Cassidy. The film will be released on November 13, 2020 in RealD 3D. Featuring a hit single by CeeLo Green. Storyline The film centers on Petunia (Erica Lindbeck) who wishes something special for Christmas. Also, Bob, Larry and the other veggie friends are gettin' ready for the Holidays. Cast * Erica Lindbeck as Patunia Rhubarb ** Galia Mayer as Young Patunia * Phil Vischer as Pa Grape / Bob the Tomato / Jimmy Gourd / Mr. Lunt/ Archilbald Asparagus / Phillipe Pea / Scallion #1 / George Scallion * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber / Jerry Gourd / Jean-Claude Pea / The Peach / Scallion #2 * Tim Hodge as Khalil the Caterpillar * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ichabeezer * Judi Dench as Madame Blueberry * Elias Harger as Junior Asparagus * Nina Zoe Bakshi as Laura Carrot * Jimmy Kimmel as Mike Asparagus * Lauren Graham as Lisa Asparagus * Tony Hale as Scallion #3 * DJ Cassidy as himself * Jim Poole as Scooter Carrot * Lily Day as Annie Scallion * Angela Shelton as a Christmas Party Planner * Brian K. Roberts as the French Peas * Bonnie Hunt as Jennifer Rhubarb, Patunia's mother. (beginning only) Soundtrack #VeggieTalesMovie # The Holiday Song - CeeLo Green (Holiday Mix) # When Christmas Comes - Erica Lindbeck # Deck the Halls - The Veggies # When Christmas Comes (Pop Version) - Olivia Holt # Holiday - Madonna (DJ Cassidy Holiday Funk Mix) # What Christmas Means To Me - Stevie Wonder # The Chipmunks Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) # Deck the Halls: A VeggieTales Movie Score Suite - Mark Mothersbaugh HollywoodRecordVEVO * CeeLo Green - The Holiday Song (From "Deck the Halls: A VeggieTales Movie) Animation Services * FortyFour Studios '''(Los Angeles, CA) AMC Theatres DECK THE HALLS: A VEGGIETALES MOVIE - Official Trailer | AMC Theatres (2020) * Jingle Bells - Crazy Frog Presenters * Director: '''Tom McGrath * Production Designer: Mac George * Character Designer: Scott Wills * Art Director: Timothy Lamb * Head of Story: Caleb Meurer Release * ''Deck the Halls: A VeggieTales Movie ''will be released in theatres on November 12, 2020 in RealD 3D. Regal Deck the Halls: A VeggieTales Movie Regal Gift Card Trailer (2020) -- Regal HD * Ho Ho Ho - Sia Cinemark Deck the Halls: A VeggieTales Movie - Cinemark Movie Club Ad * Song: Holiday/Dance-Pop Music HollywoodRecordVEVO * Olivia Holt - When Christmas Comes (Official Audio) DreamWorksTV * "Holiday" (DJ Cassidy Holiday Funk Mix) Lyric Video | Deck the Halls: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Universal Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:VeggieTales Movie Category:VeggieTales Category:Real-D 3D Category:Comedy Category:Christmas films Category:IMDb Category:IMAX films Category:Feature film Category:DreamWorks Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:Family films Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Holidays Category:Children's films Category:2020's movie Category:Cinemark Category:Dolby Cinema Category:Fandango Movies Category:AMC Theaters Category:Regal Category:FortyFour Studios